Camp Tales 2-8: Tee For Two
by soulripper13
Summary: The First annual "Prickly Pines Putt-off" is coming up and one campers will get to represent their respective camps, at a shot for a mystery prize, who will get selected to putt in the contest and who will win, Also Jakk sees if he can hold a relationship with Gretchen
1. Morning Announcements

It was morning at Camp kidney as the peppers woke up looking at Andy's empty bed

"Feels so weird with out him" Jakk said as Tusk reached for his nightstand putting on andy's signature headband as he got dressed heading out for breakfast with the others as they entered the mess hall sitting down with their trays of food as they were eating as the jellies say besides them

"Morning Lazlo, how are you?" Tusk asked as Lazlo was still down

"What's with you?" Tusk asked

"I Don't want to talk about it" Lazlo stated not wanting to expose his secret even though he was no longer Apex as he ate his breakfast picking up his tray taking it to drop off as the boys were still eating as Lazlo walked back to his cabin reaching under his bed pulling out the Apex meask which was engulffed in flames, the metal was browned the glass eyes cracked the rubber parts melted

"You know you did the right thing?" A voice said as the monkey turned seeing a figure sitting on his bed with his cloack overshadowing his head as he raised his head revealing a gas mask

"You, Jakk told me about you, you're the Boogieman?" Lazlo said in a sense of shock

"I guess my reputation proceeds me" the figure stated levitating off the bed landing on his feet

"Cool" Lazlo said looking into the glass eyes of his Apex mask

"So why are you here anyway?" Lazlo asked

"My Spirit is bound to area" The Boogieman replied

"Wait Spirit so you're- Dead yes" The Boogieman stated

"How did- the less you know the better, just know since then I was tasked with watching over the scouts" Boogieman replied breathing a green fog thru his mask vanishing as Lazlo rubbed his eyes as the fog cleared and he was gone as Lazlo shrugged

"Attention all campers please meet around the pole" Slinkman said as Lazlo looked at the door putting the mask under his bed leaving the Jelly Cabin walking to the pole where he stodd between Raj and Clam as Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman were standing

"Attetion campers, this friday is the first annual "Prickly Pines Putt-off" Slinkman said as the scouts showed a mixed reaction

"What is a putt off?" Steven asked combing his mohawk

"It's a mini golf contest" Slinkman replied

"So how does it work?" Edward asked

"he select one campers to repersent Camp kidney in the contest, and the winner gets a cool prize" Slinkman stated explaining it to the scouts.

At Acorn Flats, Mimi woke up from her bed getting dressed in her scout uniform placing the two golden chopsticks in her hair leaving seeing her cabinmates were already in the mess hall eating as she sat next to her cabinmates

"Morning Mimi" Rachel said eating a bowl of cereal as Miss Doe stood up

"Excuse me Scouts" The deer said as the girls were still talking

"EVERYBODY PIPE DOWN!" Miss Mucus yelled as they did so

"As i was saying, This Friday is the first annual "Prickly Pines Putt-off" We will select one scout to repersent Acorn Flats and the winner gets a mystery prize.


	2. Relationships

The Girls seemed eager for the contest cheering

"great we will meet at the Mini golf corse this afternoon to decide who will repersent our camp" Miss Doe said dismissing the girls as they went about their routines as Mimi sat down on the log pulling out her phone, as she looked at it

"No New messages it read as she pushed the screen calling Andy as he was at his new camp as he was carrying a huge bundle of logs as his phone rang in his pocket

"Scoutmaster, My I take this call, Sir" Andy asked

"You have five minutes Chang" The buff Scoutmaster stated as he set down the logs walking off answering it

"Hello" The tiger replied

"Hey Andy, how is Tomato Scout Camp?" Mimi asked

"It's alright, I'm managing how are you?" Andy asked

"I'm holding up" The Panda admitted

"Look, I have to go, so i'll call you later" Andy said as Mimi hung up the phone sliding it into her pocket walking towards the girls from Cabin 5 who were talking around a mess hall

"So you want to hang out?" Mimi stating asking they girls what they were planning to do before meeting at the Mini Golf place

"I guess we could walk around town" Nina stated as the girls agreed to head into town on foot

"You think we could stop by the convince store" Gretchen asked thirsty as Emily nodded as they entered the town approching Pickles' store walking in

"Hello Girls, anything I can I help you with" Mr. Pickles asked as they shrugged

"Just browsing Mr. Pickles" Patsy replied as they were looking around.

At Camp Kidney Steven was cleaning the Bean Can to take his mind off Andy being gone as he was scraping the oil off the pipes as Jakk was practing his guitar

"So how are things with Shira?" Jakk asked strumming a chord

"Fine what about you and Gretchen?" Steven asked pulling out a spark-plug examing it

"What are you talking about?" Jakk replied in defense

"Come On, aren't you two a thing?" Steven asked putting the plug back in the kart as Jakk was blushing

"No, I mean we are sparring partners but that's it" Jakk replied

"Really, you should ask her out" Steven stated

"WHAT?" Jakk replied shocked

"You do like her right?" Steven asked as he shrugged as Steven smiled

"And She's interested in you, I Can tell" Steven replied as Jakk looked at him akwardly

"You know that for a fact, I don't want want to put our friendship in that weird position?" Steven said

"If it doesnt work out I'll do your camp work" Steven replied

"A Whole week, no takebacks" Jakk stated

"Only if you get Gretchen to say she's your girlfriend" Steven replied as he reluctantlt held his hand out as they shook on the deal.

"Here goes nothing" Jakk said pulling out his phone calling her as she picked up

"What do you want Jack?" Gretchen replied a bit irritated

"Yeah, I Was wondering if we could go get lunch sometime" Jakk statedas he tone settled down

"Okay, I could always use a meal" The Gator stated

"Great, when are you avalible?" Jakk replied

"How about 5:00, after the golfing tryouts" Gretchen replied

"Coonsider it done" Jakk replied as she hung up.


	3. Pawn Shop

Jakk put his phone in pocket seeing Tusk ride up on his rat bike stopping as he walked it into the cabin where Raj And Clam walked up with Lazlo

"Hey guys" Jakk said as Clam slammed a juice can on his horn poking a hole on it drinking it

"Hey Jakk, you guys doing good?" Lazlo asked drinking a can of juice

"You bet, You guys eager for the Putt-off?" Steven asked closing the hood on the kart wiping his forehead with a rag

"That is stimulating work" Steven said tossing the rag

"I'm gonna take a shower" The Wolf said heading to the showers as they were sitting there

"You guys want to walk into town, maybe get a snack?" Lazlo asked as Jakk shook his head

"Nah, I'm good" Jakk replied as the Jellys began walking to town

"Lazlo what time are we suppose to meet at the Mini golf place?" Raj asked as lazlo looked at the paper he was given

"3:00, we have 2 hours" Lazlo replied as the three boys left the camp heading into town

"Let's check out the new store" Raj said entered a pawn shop

"Very classy" The rhino admitted as they were looking at the store thru the odds and ends

"Look at all the cool stuff" Lazlo said picking up an old acoustic guitar strumming it

"That's a good look for you dude" Raj admitted as Lazlo was fiddling with the tuning knobs, one of which was brokken and missing a string, and the finsh was cracked as the Monkey began plucking the strings

"I Didn't know you can play guitar Lazlo" Raj stated as The Monkey shrugged

"I can play the banjo, it's basically the same thing" Lazlo admitted fingerpicking the strings as Clam picked up a tribal drum palming a melody as raj clapped

"Very groovy" Raj admitted as one of the workers walked up

"You like the guitar?" He asked Lazlo as the monkey smiled

"It has a very nice sound to it" Lazlo stated

"Fifty bucks and it's yours" the man said as lazlo opened the wallet

"I Only have 35 dollars" Lazlo said putting it down

"Here, you can pay me back" Raj said handing him a twenty

"Thanks bud" Lazlo said paying the man as he sat down with the guitar

"No thank you, i've been looking to get rid of it" the man said as Clam began pounding a new melody as lazlo plucked some strings to it

"You're really good at that" the clerk said

"Thanks" Lazlo replied as Raj checked his watch

"Dude, It's 4:00 we should be heading to the Mini Golf place" Raj stated as Lazlo Slung the insturment over his back as the boys left heading to the Mini Golf place as lazlo saw the teenager behind the counter reading a magazine as the Jellys sat down seeing the rest of the bean scouts walking up

"Where'd you get that piece of trash" Edward stated

"Dude that axe is a beater" Jakk said examing the insturment

"I got it at a pawn shop for 50 dollars" Lazlo replied

"I Could give you lessons sometime" Jakk offered

"I'd appricate it" lazlo replied


	4. Picking Contestants

The Beans were waiting at the Mini Golf course as The Squirrel Scouts walked up talking as They Noticed the Beans

"Look at that piece of Junk" Rachel stated looking at Lazlo's Guitar as he turned ignoring her as Slink man looked at his clipboard

"Let's see everyone's here" Slinkman said as a Gopher walked up to the campers in a nice suit with a golden cane, the head ressembling that of a golfing putter

"Oh You must be the Scouts he said ajusting his glasses

"Who are you?" Lumpus asked the gopher

"I'm Peter Putterson, I own this Mini Golf course" The Gopher said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Putterson" Slinkman said extending for a handshake

"No the pleasure is mine, seeing youths intrested in miniture golf" the Gopher said looking at the campers

"We just thought we'd get some practice in before the Putt-Off" Miss Doe stated

"Oh please enjoy yourself" Mr. Putterson said walking away into the building

"What a nice guy" Lazlo stated as Slinkman looked at his clipboard

"Okay we will divide the campers into teams of two, One Bean Scout and One Squirrel scout, the team with the lowest score will be the repersentives in the tournament " Slinkman stated as the kids broke of into teams of two as Patsy approched Lazlo

"Want to be partners" the mongoose offer as he nodded

"With your golfing skillds,Sure" he said as The other got into pairs as they all grabbed a putter and ball, red for the Beans, and Blue for the squirrels as the first team of Tusk and Amber approched the first hole

"Ladies first" Tusk as she blushed

"Aww thanks she said putting her ball as it rolled down the first course landing on the green as Tusk took his putt, after them was Clam and Mimi

"I was hoping I'd be here with Andy" Mimi said still uneasy

"There there" Clam replied in a sense of comfort as she putted her ball with Clam.

Next was Jakk and Gretchen

"Good Luck" the happy gator said

"I Really like this new you" Jakk said as smirked

"Aww thanks" Gretchen replied as Jakk smiled taking his swing with her, after that was Allan and Nina, then Steven and Suzie, and so on as the all went thru the course as the campers finished as Slinkman was adding up the scores

"Okay in last place is the team of Edward Playtapus and Honey Brown" Slinkman stated as Edward threw his club down pissed.

"Third place is the team of Jakk Micheals and Gretchen Gal-Ge" Slinkman stated trying to pronounce the name

"Just say Just say Jones or Smith, there's no way you can pronounce that" Gretchen said a bit embarassed of her surname

"Fine, the Team of Jakk Micheals and Gretchen _Smith_ " Slinkman replied

"High Five" Gretchen said as exchanged hands

"Second place is the team of Allan Fukami and Nina Neckerly" Slinkman said as the White Rabbit bowed to the Giraffe.

"And in First place is give me a dramatic drumroll" Slinkman said as the Clam began drumming on his stomach

"First place is the team of Lazlo Quicka and Patsy Smiles" Slinkman said as the scout cheered.


	5. Lunch

After the Golfing the campers returned their putters

"I'm looking forward to Friday" Patsy said to Lazlo walking away as Gretchen walked up the to shelf with Jakk handing their putters back

"So what do you want to do for Lunch?" Jakk asked Gretchen as she shrugged

"Steaks?" She replied shrugged as they agreed on that

"I could do a nice steak" He replied

"Just let me ask Miss Doe as she heading back to the squirrel scouts

"Nice Game" Tusk said walking up with Amber

"You two" She replied as they were standing talking, as The Jellies were with Lazlo playing his guitar as the scouts went on the way to their respective camps, leaving Jakk and Gretchen as the two were walking to Beef Lumberjacks as held the door open

"You Don't have to do that" the gator replied to Jakk as he shrugged

"Do what, hold the door?" Jakk said confused

"Yes, It's not the 1940's I _can_ handle myself" She replied in her kind tone" she replied

"I'm sorry, next Time I'll ask" He joked

"Let's just drop it" The gator said as he shrugged as they sat at a table facing each other

"Thanks for inviting me for lunch" She replied as the waiter walked up

"Drinks?" he asked

"I'll take a sweet tea" Gretchen replied

"Lemonade for me" Jakk replied as the waiter walked away as they were sitting there

"So why did you ask me out?" Gretchen asked unwapping her napkin

"What I just wanted to grab a bite with you" Jakk replied

"Why do i doubt that?" She replied as he turned his head

"It's obvious you like me, all the time you spend training me; why can't you just say it" Gretchen replied

"It's just uneasy to say" Jakk replied

"Wow, the Geat Jakk Micheals can't tell a girl how he feels" Gretchen said as the waiter came up dropping off their drinks

"Thank you" Jakk said as they turned back to eachother when he left

"wait, how long did you know I had feelings?" Jakk said confused

"Since after our boxing match" She replied as he chuckled

"I Thought was a spur of the moment thing" He replied

"Did you read the note I gave you?" She replied

"The paper it was blank" he stated in defense

"It was written in invisible ink" she infromed

"What did it say?" he asked

"No, you have to read it" she replied

"Well i don't have it anymore, Sorry about that" Jakk replied as Gretchen sipped her drink

"Look Gretchen, i know I'm taking a shot in the dark here, but would you officially be my girlfriend?" Jakk asked as she chuckled, had he asked her earlier in the summer she would've busted his nose, but since she had gotten kinder she smiled

"Okay" she replied as Jakk looked shocked

"Seriously Okay?" He said

"Yeah, why not; at least for the summer" She replied

"So you wanna catch a movie afterwards or something?" He asked

"Only if it's a good film" she replied


	6. A New Watch

After The Lunch the two went to see a movie as back at Camp Steven was cutting a piece of steel plate as Recon was sanding down the edges

"Thanks for helping with this Nick" Steven called out holding up a skating bridge

"Please, just call me recon the racoon stated handing a drill to Steven as he ran it across the plate looking down the skateboard he was working on as Lazlo walked up with the beater Guitar

"hey what are you guys working on?" Lazlo asked

"A Skateboard" Steven replied

"You sure metal plate is the best material to make a skateboard out of" Lazlo asked

"Yeah, has a natural grip, its a good weight" They replied as recon handed him a axle as it drilled it in

"Well good luck with that" The Monkey said walking back to Jelly as he entered setting on his bed setting the guitar down

"Nice game Lazlo" Raj complemented to the monkey as he laid on his bed

"Lazlo" Clam cheered as he rested his head

"Thanks guys, but I'm gonna take a snooze" Lazlo said turning over in his bed as Raj and Clam shrugged

"want to go swimming in the lake?" Raj asked Clam

"lake" he replied

"I'll catch up" Lazlo said as the two changed into their trunks heading out

"So Clam, Do you think Lazlo can win the Mini Golf putt off" Raj asked as he shrugged

"Maybe" He replied as they were walking to the swing as Raj grabbed the rope running towrads the lake hoping in as Clam did the same as they resurfaced.

Back at the Cabin Lazlo stood up opening his drawer pulling out his trunks undressing as he put the trunks on heading out of the cabin watching Steven testing out the Skateboard he had made

"Looking Good" The Monkey said walking towards Leaky Lake as he saw Shira

"Shira what are you doing here?" Lazlo asked the white wolf as she smiled

"I Was hanging out with Steven, also i want you to have something?" She said handing him a digital watch

"Cool, what's it for?" Lazlo asked

"It's a prototype invisabilty watch, I was wondering if you would take it" She replied

"For keeps, and yes it is waterproof?" he said impressed as she smiled

"Now All I'm missing is the teleport" Lazlo remarked making a joke

"Teleport is still in beta" Shira replied

"Thanks Shira, you alway give me the cool stuff, If you don't mind me asking how does this even work?" Lazlo asked carrying his towel

"It releases a force that bends the light around the wearer" She replied vanishing in thin air as he rubbed his eyes.

Lazlo approched the lake and set his towel on the edge putting on a pair of googles as he approched the edge

"Hey Lazlo" Raj said waving to him

"Raj, where's Clam?" Lazlo asked as the rhino resurfaced

"Lazlo!" Clam called out as The Monkey jumped diving in the lake as he resurfaced spitting out the water as they spent a good time swimming


	7. Official Girlfriend

Jakk and Gretchen were walking back from the movies

"So what did you think?" Jakk asked wanting Gretchen's opinion on the movie

"I Think the plot was kinda bland" She admitted still eating her bucket of popcorn

"I agree but the effects were good" He replied as she shirked agreeing as they both walked down the road leading to the camp

"Thanks for the amazing time, I really enjoyed it" she admitted blushing

"You're blushing" Jakk called out as she recoiled

"NO I'M NOT" she replied embarassed trying to hide it

"Who would've thought the cold-blooded aligator would be blushing" He pushed playfully

"Just stop it" She replied as he put his hand behind his back walking.

It was near sundown when Jakk returned to camp

"Hey Jakk, you gonna get dinner?" Tusk asked

"No Thanks, I ate when I was out" He replied heading back into the Cabin

"So how was it?" Steven asked wanting details on the date

"It actually went rather well" Jakk replied

"Any proof?" Steven asked as Jakk pulled out his phone pulling up a picture showing it to Steven, it was of Jakk and Gretchen making funny faces at the camera

"Damn, I owe Steven 5 bucks" Tusk replied

"Really you bet on me?" Jakk said irritated

"I never expected you to actually manage to Get Gretchen as your girlfriend" Tusk replied.

At Acorn Flats Gretchen was in Cabin 5 changing into her nightgown

"So how was your lunch?" Nina asked playing a videogame with Emily

"It was amazing, Jakk was really nice" She admitted

"Wait, Jakk?" Nina said confused

"Yeah, We went on a date, He even asked me to be his official girlfriend" She replied

"And... did you accept?" Emily asked thumbing the buttons on her controller

"Of course, He took me out to a steak dinner and we saw a nice movie" She said climbing up to her bunk

"I Owe Mimi a favor" Nina admitted winning the game as Emily put the controller down

"I'm going to take a shower" the panther replied leaving the cabin

"See you later" Patsy called out

"So tell us about your date" Nina stated

"Yeah, Leave in all the details" Patsy added as Gretchen was clearly nervous as she told the others about her date.

At Jelly cabin Lazlo was practing his guitar strumming a chord as he wrote down on a pad as Clam was cleaning his toaster as Raj was flipping thru his box of records alphabetizing them humming a tone

"Lazlo how long are you gonna play on the busted insturment?" Raj asked

"I'm trying to write a song" The Monkey replied looking at the pad

"Oh Interesting" Raj admitted

'Write a song" Clam replied

"Lazlo, it is getting late can you please set the guitar down as the monkey set the insturment down

"I Guess you have a point" he replied setting the guitar down as he yawned undressing he got in his bed  
"I'm gonna call it night" The monkey said dozing off.


	8. Putt Practice

The next morning Lazlo woke up to the announcements streching as he raised from his bed reaching for his uniform as he got dressed

"Morning!" he called out as Clam and Raj did the same as the left the cabin heading to the flag pole as Raj noticed Lazlo was still writing in his notebook

"You still working on that song?" Raj asked

"Lazlo, writting a song, I gotta hear that trainwreck" Edward replied

"Edward, I thought you hated music" Raj stated

"I do, but seeing lazlo make a buffoon out of his himself is something a like a lot" he replied.

"Lazlo isn't a baboon, he's a monkey" Chip corrected

"I Said buffoon not baboon... dung-head" Edward replied

After breakfast Lazlo checked his watch

"I'm going to the Mini Golf place to practice" Lazlo said walking out of the camp

"Gotta admire that" Samson said walking up to them as The Monkey walked into town seeing the girls from cabin 6 selling infront of Pickles' store as he approched the store waving to them as he walked in

"Hi Lazlo" Mimi called out as entered the store

"Oh Lazlo, good to see you" Mr. Pickles stated as smiled walking thru the store picking up a loaf of banana bread walking up paying for it as he left unwrapping the plastic from the small loaf taking a bite from it as he walked to the mini golf course

"Oh Lazlo, how are you" Mr. Putterson asked as he smiled

"I thought I'd get some practice in before the contest" The Monkey said as the gopher handed him a putter and a blue golf ball as he walked to the first hole sitting the ball down tapping it with the club as it traveled down the grass bouncing off the side stopping. Thie method continued until he was at the 5th hole where his ball went around the loop stopping as he walked to it

"Okay, let's try again" lazlo said aiming a putt as a hot pink ball went around the loop tapping lazlo's ball moving it as he looked seeing Patsy with a putter in hand

"You touched my ball" Lazlo said a bit impressed

"Sorry, it was an accident; or was it" She replied walking towards him

"Guess you decided to get some practice in too" Lazlo said tapping his ball as it went in the hole

"Nice shot" Patsy complimented tapping her ball in reponse

"You are really good" Lazlo replied pulling his ball out of the hall

"Let's make this interesting" Patsy smirked picking up her ball as Lazlo looked at her

"How so Patsy?" he asked confused

"Loser has to do something special for the winner" She replied

"Like what?" He asked

"Whatever he or she wants" The Mongoose replied holding out her hand as Lazlo shook it as Patsy walked to hole six setting her ball down

"You better be good at putting stuff in holes" She teased hitting the ball as it landed in the hole as she clapped at her shot gently patting Lazlo's back as he shook his head as he took his shot.


	9. Before The Match

It was Friday around noon as the scouts were eating lunch

"you Think you can win the match Lazlo?" Allan asked eating his lunch as lazlo thought over it, he know Patsy was good at golf as he shrugged

"Well Winning isn't that important" Tusk stated

"Tusk, What whould Andy be saying if was here" Steven asked

"Probaly something inspirational or rightous about not giving up and giving 100 percent" Jakk replied as Tusk sat down

"Sometimes I Think Andy made the wrong choice making me the leader" Tusk replied

"I didn't mean it like that Tusk, Andy choice you for a reason, you just to learn to act like a leader" Jakk replied as Tusk looked down

"I Think I'll do fine, Patsy is my friend" The monkey replied

"More like Frienemy" Lee stated as Lazlo looked at the Lynx

"Frenemy?" he replied confused

"Friend and Enemy" Steven explianed as they finished their lunches

"lets head to the golf course" Jakk said as after Lunch the scouts headed the Camp Kidney bus getting on as the beans sat down as Slinkman started the bus at it left the camp stopping by Acorn Flats

"You know i find is strange, the Squirrels have a lot of stuff, but they don't have a bus" Tusk replied as the girls walked up with Miss Doe and Miss Mucus as they sat down as Patsy quickly took a seat next to Lazlo, the was no divider there was a lot of of co-ed seats as the camp staff sat in the first two rows

"So Miss Doe, You interested in seeing the scouts playing?" Lumpus asked taking his hat off

"I Find it very interesting Scoutmaster Lump-us" She replied as the bus was heading toward town stopping at the Mini Golf as the door opened as the scouts got off

"Ah the Scouts, so good to see you, Would you like to meet the other contestants" Mr. Putterson stated as lazlo and Patsy looked awkardly

"Others?" They both said confused

"What, you thought you were the only two?" he chuckled ecorting them to the players bracket to meet the other players

"Hey you must be Lazlo and Patsy" a voice said as they looked seeing a polar bear wearing red jeans and a T shirt standing with three others

"Vic" he said extending his hand for a shake

"Hi Vic, havent seen you around town" Lazlo said

"I'm visiting, but I Won't be staying long" The bear said

"Well, Welcome to Prickly Pines" Patsy stated as they all were given a ball and putter

"Okay, you six will be put in groups of two, the group with the lowest score gets gold rank, than silver, than bronze, choose your teams wisely, your scores _will_ be combined" Mr. Putterson said as Lazlo and Patsy smiled as the remainding 4 formed teams.

"Damn it" Rachel said seeing Patsy teamed with a bean

"Rachel, langauge" Miss Doe called out

"Sorry Denmother Doe" she replied

"Okay teams are formed let the first annual putt-off begin

"Well at least, we're working together" Patsy replied as the contest began

"


	10. The Putt-Off

The two placed their balls on the first hole

"Ladies First" Lazlo stated as Patsy took aim hitting the ball bouncing off the frame landing near the hole as the crowd clapped as lazlo Took his hit landing as Patsy took her next shot tapping it in as Lazlo did the same as Vic and his partner set their balls down

"You first" the other kid said as Vic tapping his ball rolling on the side of the frame dropping in the hole as the crowd cheered

"Nice shot" Lazlo admitted.

In the crowd the scouts were watching as Jakk was biting his knuckle

"Hey Jakk, what's on your mind?" Gretchen asked seeing the look on his face

"It's just, seeing Vic again makes it uneasy" Jakk replied

"He's the one you told me about, the kid you hospitalized" Gretchen replied

"Yeah, Just feel I should go" He said walking away as Gretchen shrugged

"Maybe a little air would be good" she replied turning to the game as they were on hole 5.

"Oh, I've mastered this hole" Patsy said taking the swing as the ball went around the loop rolling in the hole as the scouts cheered.

Lazlo took form making his shot doing similar stopping a few inches away as the scouts cheered as the kids were watching as Shira walked up standing next to Steven what did I Miss?" She asked as they talked about the game as Suzie walked up

"Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Suzie" The Poodle said

"Shira, nice to meet you" The wolf replied

"Yeah, i've heard about you, you're really lucky to have Steven as a boyfriend" Suzie replied as Shira blushed

"Thanks" Steven replied as Suzie walked away

"What was she, your ex" Shira asked eating a bucket of popcorn

"No, we were just seeing eachother for a time, nothing official" he replied as the kids were on hole 12 as Vic cocked his club sending the ball over the ramp landing in the island surronded by a small area of water as his partner took the shot sending the ball in the water as Vic palmed himself. Tusk was talking to Amber as he was rubbing her back as she smiled watching the match

"This is a really good match" Tusk said

"Patsy is the best mini golfer I Know" Amber replied watching the Mongoose send her ball down hole 13

"You think they'll win?" Tusk asked

"No doubt" she replied as they watched.

Eventually they made it to hole 18 finishing up as Mr. Putterson was counting the scorecards

"Okay, score are in and Bronze is the team of Thomas Miller and Kenny Knill, Silver is the team of Lazlo Quicka and Patsy Smiles" Mr. Putterson replied

"What?" the scouts called out

"And Gold is the them Of Vic Jones and Juan Lapierre" Mr. Putterson stated as the russian bear and french fox kids slapped hands

"Wait Mr. putterson, may I see the Scorecards?" Almondine asked he handed them to her

"Just as I Thought, Lazlo and Patsy, you forgot to carry the one" She repleid as he looked

"Oh I Guess I did" He stated as The Monkey and Mongoose put their hands out being cheered by the scouts as Patsy gave Lazlo a hug as he softly pushed

"I'm happy too but can you please let go" he replied as she did so blushing

"Sorry Lazlo" she replied embarassed.


End file.
